London Underground (chapter)
London Underground is the fifth chapter of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. As indicated by its name, the chapter takes place deep underground. Drake and his companions must make their way through areas dating back hundreds of years, to find Marlowe and get back the Cipher disk. Standing on the crocodile in the Secret Library will unlock the bronze trophy Ride the Crocodile. Plot After successfully fooling Marlowe, Talbot and their men, Drake, Sully, Chloe and Cutter break into the warehouse where the car was last seen. Inside are wet tyre tracks, but no vehicle. Drake discovers a secret entrance in the wall that leads to a makeshift tunnel, boring into the old network of service tunnels. Finding that they cannot directly follow the route that Marlowe's car has taken, they make their way through these service tunnels, encountering several of Marlowe's men along the way. Eventually they find a hallway with elaborate Victorian ironwork, behind which is the London Underground proper. After climbing and helping Sully and Cutter get to the other side of an iron elevator, Drake walks across a series of girders in the ceiling, as Sully and Cutter make their way under him. After reaching the ground, the trio examine their surroundings, noting the stylized archways, balconies and ceiling designs that decorate the once-grand room. They deduce it was an early London Underground train station from Victorian times (Evidenced by the presence of a metropolitan railway 'A-class' steam locomotive and carriages). Statues of knights adorn the walls. Marlowe's car been left on the platform, having driven down the old rail route. Drake, Sully and Charlie move through an opening in the wall dug by Marlowe's men, and come upon an area even older than the one they just exited. The trio then proceed into the library. This area has high vaulted ceilings with complex stonework and medieval weapons lining the walls. However, it looks to have been very well-kept after all these years, and has crates of equipment stacked along its walls. The group ascends a staircase onto the second floor overlooking the actual library itself, and witness Marlowe attempt to put the ring into the Cipher disk. When she cannot do so, she realizes that they have been betrayed, and quickly escapes with Talbot, leaving men behind to deal with Drake. The room itself is a grand splendor of objects, containing books, artifacts and prizes from what appear to be many eras. After defeating the guards, Drake uses his ring and decodes the message left by Francis Drake, identifying the resulting script Long Hidden as an anagram for The Golden Hind, which was Francis Drake's ship. Drake then finds the figurehead that used to be on the ship, however as he is about to get it down several guards burst into the room, and Drake falls down, bringing the figurehead with him. A map falls out of the broken statue, and when Drake examines it, he sees that Drake, his supposed ancestor, did indeed go to Arabia. The group then proceed to escape from the Library, going through the train station again, but this time fighting through groups of guards who have come to try and take the real ring. The group escapes out of the Victorian train station through a secret door behind one of the statues, and make a brief trip through an access stairway until they climb a ladder and emerge into a more modern London Underground tunnel. They escape down the line and into the abandoned North Atwood station, which dates back to the 1960s from the artwork and age of a couple of derelict carriages at the platform. After fighting their way through several levels filled with enemies, the group jumps into the van that Chloe is driving, and make a quick getaway. Walkthrough I. After leaving the rocky tunnel, approach the elevator to trigger a cinematic interlude. To reach the counterweight, start your climb at the ladder to the left of the elevator, then follow the route upwards. You will need to perform a wall spring high above the room to reach the ironwork behind Nate: hold L towards it and tap X to make the leap. From there, shimmy to the left. II. Clamber through the opening next to the counterweight and walk on the beams above Sully and Cutter. Jump over the gap when you reach it, then move to the end of the curved girder. From here, you will see two henchmen as they arrive; either help Cutter and Sully by taking one or both of the enemies, or leave Nate's partners to deal with them. Jump over to the ledge to your left, then press X to climb up and carefully edge around the corner. You can then use the chandeliers and broken brickwork on the opposite wall to make your way back to the ground level. III. Sneak over to the guard (use a slight inclination of L) and follow the prompt to take him down silently. Head past the parked car to reach a hole in the wall at the far end of the chamber, then follow instructions on the use of stealth attacks from cover. IV. Run through the tunnel, then head up the staircase; a cinematic interlude will begin on the upper level. When it ends, there is a further tutorial on stealth attacks where Nate disables the two men left to stand guard. After a second cutscene, press Select to open Nate's journal and examine a clue: a picture of the Golden Hind's figurehead. Climb up to the artifact (don't forget to collect Treasure #19 on the way). Press triangle when the prompt appears. V. After you interact with the figurehead, two of Marlowe's guards will burst through the door below. Use R to aim from the ledge and disable them swiftly; after Nate examines his prize, emerge from cover to shoot the others that arrive behind them. Collect a .45 Defender and all available ammunition before you leave the room. You should also take a detour to pick up Treasure #20 (and obtain the Ride the Crocodile Trophy) before you retrace your steps to the rocky tunnel. Take cover to the left of the hole in the wall and fire on a pair of henchmen as they arrive. Major Battle: Underground Escape VI. *The first major battle in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception begins as you return to the Victorian train station. Snap into position behind the balustrade almost directly ahead as you exit the tunnel. This is a great position to fight this opening battle. The slight elevation it offers is an advantage - it makes it easier to achieve headshots on opponents behind cover. *The enemies wearing goggles and concealed by smoke in the distance can be killed with headshots - aim for the glowing red "eyes". Achieving this will enable you to collect the Para 9. Once you have their weapons, you will find it much easier to kill these opponents in subsequent encounters. *If an opponent should arrive via the steps on the left, unleash a volley of blindfire shots to take them down without exposing Nate. When the last enemy falls, collect ammunition before you continue. VII. *Approaching the train cars initiates a second wave. Take cover behind the car to the left, then watch the train to the right for two henchmen climbing on top of it. Take these down with controlled bursts of rifle fire before they move any further, then concentrate on the handful of further assailants who mostly remain behind cover. *Individual enemies who run towards your position can be taken down with blindfire when they draw near. *Resupply your ammunition if required. Collect Treasure #21, then head forward to meet the next wave of assailants. VIII. *The angled wooden crates seem as if they may leave you exposed to incoming fire, but that's really not the case. Once again, being at a slightly higher elevation than your opponents offers a slight advantage. *Kill at least a couple of the opponents immediately in front of your position before you engage the goggle-wearing marksmen shrouded by smoke – killing them rewards you with an M9. This makes it easier to line up a clear, uninterrupted shot. *After the smoke clears, be ready to engage the two henchmen who arrive through the hole in the wall on the left. If you sprint for this position when the preceding firefight ends, you can take them down before they can even draw their weapons. IX. Once you clear the Victorian station, head through the new hole in the wall and run up the stairs. Be cautious as you round the corner at the top, as there are enemies in this room: one to the right, and a further two in cover to the left. Shooting the propane tanks is an effective way to kill or temporarily disable them. Deal with the guard to the right first, then inch around the corner to deal with the other two; one of these wields a shotgun, so rushing in is inadvisable. Climb the ladder to continue. X. When you reach the train tunnels, run to the right and take cover behind the green box. As in the earlier engagements, your opponents employ smoke to mask the movements of marksmen while other henchmen move towards your position. Once again, shooting the shadowy specialists is optional, but leads to the reward of the Mag 5; if you defeat their allies first, they will retreat as the fog clears. XI. Further along the tunnel, there is another short engagement after Cutter recognizes North Atwood station. Climb straight onto the platform and make a stand from the first cover position. A second group of opponents will enter the fray. One or two of these may well attempt to run behind the train car and circle around to attack from the rear, so pay close attention to their movements and reposition yourself accordingly. Collect Treasure #22 before you leave the platform. XII. Watch out for an enemy wielding a shotgun as you leave the platform. Head up the steps, but be ready to engage assailants as you approach the room above: they will move to attack Nate as he reaches the top. There are additional guards to the left as you enter this area, so take cover and deal with them. A further wave of opponents will appear in a cloud of smoke behind the locked gate. You can safely ignore these and make a sprint for the next staircase, or shoot them for a boost to your stats: it's your choice. At the top of the steps, take cover and shoot the henchmen who give chase, then run to the secured gate and shoot the lock when Sully calls you over. Barge into the wooden barrier to end the chapter. Category:Chapters in Drake's Deception